


权顺荣的15种吃法

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 又在变态又在妄想罢了可以代入你自己也可以随意代入其他12次人开心就好【接受不了的不要看承受能力差的不要看没看的可以骂我看完的就不要骂我了谢谢





	权顺荣的15种吃法

眼前的漂亮男孩浑身上下只穿了一件oversize的薄纱衬衫，宽松的袖口和腰线从逆光的方向看过去正正好勾勒出男孩曼妙的曲线，因为长期练舞而适度的肌肉，纤细的腰身，还有淡淡的体毛里透出的蛰伏的阴茎，因为你长时间逡巡的目光而逐渐有了抬头的意思。

被你带着色情味道的眼神从头看到脚，男孩好像有点害羞了，粉白的脚趾在柔软的长毛地毯上不安的蹭来蹭去，连带着膝盖也和柔软的大腿肉也扭捏的婆娑着，好像从未经过人事的小处女。但是只有你知道他在床上又是何等的性感放浪，诱人的声线和躯体可以使任何一个人沉迷其中无法自拔。

“你到底在看什么啊！”男孩终于忍耐不住了，扒了自己的衣服就留了一件没什么用的衬衫也就算了，自己倒还衣衫整洁的坐在沙发上，“装什么正人君子呀”，小孩不满的小声嘀咕，亮晶晶肉呼呼的唇瓣撅起来好像是在讨吻，“明明上了床就像禽兽一样……”正抱怨着就被你一把拉到腿上坐着，就算隔着一层裤子也能感受到软软的小屁股难耐的磨蹭着，传来一阵阵热流。

“我在想今天要怎么吃小荣呀”安慰的亲了亲刚才就撅的好高的嘴唇，被小孩报复性的咬了一口唇角才放开。

“那你到底要怎么吃小荣嘛。”

1\. 眼睛  
还是敌不过小孩眨巴着眼睛盯着你一字一句问话的样子，忍不住凑上去在上挑的眼角留下一个亲吻，顺荣被你突如其来的举动吓了一跳，短短的睫毛轻微的颤抖了一下眼睛也睁的大大的。

小荣的眼睛好漂亮，不是传统意义上的浓眉大眼，但是却是让人看一眼就忘不掉的样子。细长的眼睛上挑的弧度刚刚好，就像调皮又灵动的小狐狸，捕捉到镜头存在的时候眉眼里带着笑意好像在隔着屏幕对你说，“看我找到你了噢。”

化妆师喜欢给他用红色系的眼影，淡淡的色块晕染到眼角，连下眼睑也要轻轻的扫过一片痕迹，配上厚重的眼线和美瞳就是虎视眈眈的舞台王者。配上跳跃的细小亮片就好像是被自己欺负惨了哭的眼圈红红的可怜模样，眼眶里含着泪珠，眼神飘忽的都快要对不上焦。你伸出舌头去舔舐掉粘在睫毛上的泪珠，又用舌尖一点一点的勾勒着眼球的形状，看他薄薄的眼皮瑟瑟的抖动着。舒服的狠了就呜呜咽咽的哭起来，眼泪堆在泛红的眼角又流不下来，晕掉了画好的妆，显得更加楚楚动人了。

2\. 鼻子  
小孩的鼻头肉呼呼的，笑起来的时候小脸都整个要皱在一起笑的鼻头皱皱的，而你在亲他的时候也偏爱在这里流连，用牙齿轻轻的咬一下圆滚滚的鼻尖，就能听见小孩软软的鼻音。早晨起来叫不醒的时候就揪着小鼻子去亲他，小孩没一会儿就憋得手脚扑腾着翻到你身上，像闹觉的小孩一样在你怀里拱来拱去，哼哼唧唧的不愿意睁眼。直到半推半就的被你哄着埋到胯间帮你解决晨勃的东西，乖乖的含到最深，鼻尖都快要埋到茂密的耻毛里，随着吞咽的动作在毛发的根部磨蹭着让人更加情迷意乱起来。

3\. 耳朵  
“小荣可不可以给我表演一个个人技？”

“什么啊！你到底还做不做了！”只是亲吻和抚摸就让小孩软软的化成了一滩水，好像没有骨头一样把整个人的重量都交付到你的身上，这种全心全意的信任让你心里发热，可是埋头看到陷在你胸口的小孩因为情动耳朵都泛起红来，忍不住又想欺负他。还是拗不过你不情愿的动了两下耳朵，却被你夸张的叫好和鼓励下羞的耳朵根都红了。

好像耳朵总是最快能够体现他的心境变化的部位吧。想起来他每一次在你的半哄半逼下说一些荤话的时候，总是第一个红了耳朵。和你告白的时候也是，话都还没有说出口红晕就从耳畔爬上了脸颊，像涂了胭脂一样惹人心怜。

而你也最喜欢在他的耳边哑着嗓子说一些让人脸红心跳的话，小荣里面真的好紧好软啊，如果我再吸下去小荣会不会有奶？想要舒服的话就要求求老公了哦。舌尖舔过血管密布的耳蜗，模仿性交的动作在小孔里又戳又刺的，连带着耳环的耳洞也不放过，“小荣怎么带一个这么简单的耳环也这么漂亮？”叼着细细的耳环在耳洞里穿梭来带来酥麻的快感，肉乎的耳垂含在嘴里贴着浅浅的绒毛舔过去，小孩梗着脖子要躲又被握住脖颈动弹不得，只能颤抖着接受你色情的舔舐。

4\. 嘴唇

顺荣的嘴唇应该是你最喜欢亲吻的一个地方，上嘴唇薄薄的，下嘴唇却又饱满和充盈，唇珠也是圆润的看起来总像是撅着嘴在撒娇一样。

接吻也总是顺荣最喜欢的亲密接触的方式，前戏的时候总会逮着你吻的天昏地暗，黏人的小动物总是会主动的送上自己的嘴唇。你喜欢先含住上嘴唇轻轻的碾磨，沿着唇线勾勒嘴唇的形状，再用舌尖一点一点舔开合拢的牙关，诱惑那条湿热的小舌头出来和你的纠缠，呼吸在两个人贴合的口腔内流转，缠绕的柔软从一个人嘴里渡到另外一个人嘴里，舌根被吮到发麻牙关开启到发酸呼吸都变得急促才舍得缓缓的分开，粘连在嘴唇边的银线还没断裂又再次贴合到一起。

特别是在他叫你的名字的时候，嘴唇轻启吐露出的少年音清亮又甜美，像敲击琴键一样轻轻松松就颤动了你的心。求你让他释放的时候又会主动的叫着哥哥叫着老公，绵软的声线随着你节奏被拖长了音调，令人害羞的昵称取悦到你之后反馈给他的是更加急促的亲吻和舔舐。

快高潮的时候他也喜欢得到你的亲吻，好像叼着你的嘴唇就不会露出令人血脉喷张的呻吟，然而小动物的呜咽从喉咙里钻出来带着甜蜜蜜的津液裹住你的嘴唇，哼哼唧唧的让你快点射给他的时候又是多么诱人，让两人释放之后都不愿意放开彼此的唇瓣。

更不要说那张小嘴帮你口交的时候，刚含进一个头部就苦着脸说吃不下去了，可是龟头在柔软的内部顶一顶又能进更深一些，他躺在床沿上，整个脸都埋在跪在床上的你的下腹部，稍稍往下沉一点身体就感觉紧致的喉头在吞咽挤压着敏感的前端，他被你插的只能勉强扬起脖颈接受你略带粗暴的顶弄，越是控制呕吐的感觉吞咽反应就来的更快更激烈，你试图抽出抑制不住射精冲动的阳具，却被他紧紧地箍住顶端狠狠的吸吮射到他的舌尖和嘴唇上，被使用到发红的唇瓣和乳白色粘稠的精液混合在一起迷人的令人头昏目眩。

5-7.喉结、锁骨、胸部

权顺荣的喉结小小的，并不是很明显，有一次你恶趣味的给他绑上丝带，穿上粉白的布满蕾丝的萝裙，一字肩的衣领露出凹陷的锁骨。最近锻炼颇有成效的薄薄胸肌被胸贴强行挤压出一道诱人的乳沟，透过轻薄的蕾丝布料拱起一个小小的弧度。

“小荣是小女孩吗？”你撩起他耳边卷曲的棕色长发悄悄呢喃，“为什么看不到喉结呢？”  
“不是……小荣是男孩子……”束腰的设计勒的他不得不提着一口气说话，声线也因此变得软糯起来，听起来更像是青春期的小女孩了。他持着你的手往裙下伸去，隔着丁字裤去摸已经勃起的阴茎，肿胀的柱体被锁在窄小的布料里硬邦邦的吐着水，连薄薄的布料都被打湿了一小块。

指尖勾起内裤的边缘又猛的松开，弹性的布料打在硬挺的阴茎上又痛又痒，顺荣小声叫了一下刚想去揉就被钻进内裤的手抓住撸动起来，突如其来的快感让他瞬间弓起腰把自己撞进了你的怀里，将将盖住臀部的短裙被顺势撩了起来，已经蓄势待发的性器也拨开没什么作用的后沿插进了湿软的穴口。

“还说不是女孩子，后面这么湿水都快流出来了。”熟练的找到前列腺三浅一深的抽插着，刚才被你挤进去的过多的润滑剂拍击出咕叽咕叽的水声，随着性器的插入又抽出在粉嫩的穴口聚集成一朵一朵的泡沫，“唔……明明！明明就是你挤的润滑太多！”小孩不服气的反驳，却又被加速的顶弄搞得无法抽出精力顶嘴。

性事的结尾身上的蕾丝裙已经被扯坏破破烂烂的遮在被亲吻出一片红痕的身体上，只有乳贴还在兢兢业业的拢住丰满的乳肉，随着你的深入颤颤巍巍的颠动着。把顺荣插射以后性器转移了攻击的目标，挑起紧贴着乳肉的搭扣里挤到了松软的乳沟里。被喂饱的小狐狸调皮的低下头用舌头舔弄着顶到嘴下的龟头，蓄势待发的铃口经不起这样的刺激终于释放，一股一股的粘稠的精液喷到下巴上脖子上，最后凝聚成一小股晕在已经被你舔吻出红痕的锁骨凹陷里。

 

8-10.手、脚、膝盖  
也不是只有插入才能获得快感的，对彼此身体的开发和好奇让你们永远在尝试新的体位。  
刚泡完温泉的身体湿湿软软又香香甜甜，权顺荣靠在凉塌上翘着二郎腿喝可乐，鲜少晒到阳光的大腿内侧的软肉白皙细腻，一会又伸个懒腰晃着小脚丫，手指也搭在平坦的小腹上打着节拍。看着就让人很有食欲。

然后你就去品尝了。

肉嘟嘟的手指被一根一根的含在嘴里吸吮，从指根舔到指尖发出啧啧的水声。舌尖在软软的肉垫上画着圈，痒的他挥着手指像小奶猫磨爪子一样在你脸上乱挠。臭小孩平时一紧张就爱啃指甲，前两天刚给他剪的齐齐整整的指甲现在又被他啃的凹凸不平的。

“你再咬指甲我就真给你涂指甲油了啊！”没有力度的威胁被小孩嘻嘻哈哈的岔开话题，不过下次让他穿红裙子的时候可以试一下涂红色甲油，你默默的把这项填到了自己的to do list上，不过可不敢让小孩知道，不然又要撇着嘴骂自己是变态了。

舔到脚趾的时候他就笑不出来了，十指连心他知道但是脚趾连的是哪儿他就不知道了，被陌生的触感刺激的想把脚趾抽出来却被你把住脚踝不能动弹，脚趾缝里的嫩肉也没被舌面放过，异样的快感像电流一般一路从蜷缩的脚趾逃窜到身体各处，两个赤裸裸的身体紧紧摩挲每一丝快感都被放大到最大，当你沿着小腿内侧一路啃吻到膝窝的时候身下的小朋友已经忍不住握住两个人勃起的性器在手掌里摩擦了。

69的体位让你的睾丸若有若无的碰触着他的前端，他的龟头又随着手指的撸动顶着你的底部，溢出的前列腺液将两根染的湿漉漉的被拢在潮湿的手心里挤压揉捏。但是你还是沉迷于在他白嫩的大腿上留下一个又一个的痕迹。之前只是听说过有女爱豆为了展现更加可爱的一面会在膝盖上打上腮红，可是小荣根本用不到腮红膝盖就泛着粉。只是最近练习的舞蹈动作有太多下跪的动作，使得粉色下方的膝窝隐隐的透着青紫，你心疼的呼呼气又落下一个吻，希望可爱的小朋友永远不要被伤痛折磨。

11-13手臂、大腿内侧、臀部

虽说权顺荣全身上下都对你有着致命的吸引，但是你最喜欢舔的部位一直有两个，一个是他左边小臂上的红色胎记，一个是紧致又细腻的大腿内侧。

顺荣也问过你为什么那么喜欢他手臂上的那块红色胎记，你也说不出来原因，可能亲吻着那里就像是弥补了那些胎记替你见证的青葱岁月，从一个热爱舞蹈的中学生到舞台上闪闪发光的星星，它都一直陪伴着小荣的成长。你尤其喜欢在正面进入的时候把已经初见肌肉线条的手臂束缚在他的头顶，然后一路从腋下到手腕留下蜿蜒的水痕，红色胎记总是被宠爱最多。

 

大腿内侧被涂上了满满的润滑剂，原本就滑腻的腿肉变得更加滑不溜手，小仓鼠赤身裸体的趴伏在衣帽间的全身镜前，撅着屁股被自己涂抹的亮晶晶又湿漉漉。叉开的大腿并在一起插进灼热的阳具，收紧腿根把小孩整个人锁到自己的怀里。过量的润滑让大腿很难夹紧加速挺动的凶器，已经被欺负的双腿发软的小孩偷懒的弯曲了膝盖放松了对肌肉的钳制，却被狠狠的掐住了饱满多汁的臀瓣，“走神的小孩可是要被惩罚的噢？”

嗡嗡震动的粉色小球一寸一寸划过颤栗的肌肤，在挺俏的乳头上留恋一阵就沿着腰线缓缓滑到了身前，小仓鼠抗拒的别开头不想看镜子里自己被玩的汁水淋漓的模样，却被埋在自己肩侧的脑袋挡住了去路，“小荣自己看看，前面都湿成什么样子了？”听话的小孩下意识的转移目光却在瞟了一眼镜子之后羞红了脸颊避开视线。

身前的那根没有得到任何人的抚摸就已经翘的好高，震颤的小球刚刚滑到腹股沟就激的前端又流出汩汩淫液，勃发的龟头被夹在手指间的跳蛋打着转儿的抚慰，被强烈的射精感刺激的想躲却是把自己又送到了身后火热的怀抱。

 

太久没有被关注的后穴已经饥渴难忍，大腿根间的摩擦带动着耻毛骚刮着敏感的穴口，坚硬蹭过的时候都能感受到肛口肌肉在不知羞耻的收缩着，“小荣想要我进去就自己动动吧？”双手勉强撑着镜面，高高翘起的臀部前前后后的滑动着，扭动着寻找着能让他舒服的那根东西，偏偏你也故意摆动着胯不让他这么轻易的得逞，气的小仓鼠磨着牙反手扣住了精瘦的腰扶着灼热的柱体一点一点吞进了自己的身体。还没进到底就刮擦到了柔软的腺体，身前的小孩腿一软就要向下滑，被捞住一条腿按在镜子上打桩一样狠狠的进入。

全身酥软的小仓鼠因为身后凶猛的攻势而只能软软的趴在冰冷的镜面上呻吟，呼出的水汽氤氲出一片淫靡的痕迹，坚硬的性器也在镜面上留下一道乳白的水痕，“唔……想要亲亲……”总是在高潮前渴求全身心依赖的小朋友抽抽嗒嗒的撒着娇，被翻个身抱起来继续索取，紧实的大腿紧紧的缠在你的腰间，把自己的全部重量都交付给体内那根饱胀的阴茎。小孩主动送上自己的嘴唇勾弄着吸吮着你的舌根，胸前的两点也随着你的耸动和你的摩擦在一起带来异样的快感。

“嗯……不行，我想射……”越来越粗重的呼吸，越来越痉挛的甬道，小孩的脚丫在你背后胡乱的踢，毫无章法的扭着胯和你的顶弄撞在一起，“好深呜呜……太……太过了不行……！”毛茸茸的脑袋埋在自己颈窝里拼命的甩动，被彻底开发的小穴一收一吸的把阴茎往更深的地方裹挟进去，顶在甬道的深处挤压出一股一股浓浓的檀腥，水淋淋的润滑剂和白浊从两个人交合的地方溢出来流到大腿内侧，抽出来的时候两个人的小腹上也沾满了被操射的小孩的精液。

14-15 阴茎、后穴

你总是很享受漫长的前戏，虽然总是被诱惑的血脉喷张，但是看到小仓鼠在自己的亲吻、抚摸、开拓下变得更加柔软，身体向自己完全的打开，眼泪汪汪的渴求你进入他的时候，心里总会得到极大的满足。

夏天到来之前顺荣去做了脱毛，从腋下到白嫩的小腿都变得滑溜溜的，碍于身份他没好意思褪掉私处的阴毛，只好在某次一起洗澡的时候小心翼翼的拿出了刮毛刀。“因为凉快嘛，”小孩脸都红了个彻底眼神也飘飘忽忽没个定点，虽然你一眼就看出来他是在瞎扯但还是毫无原则的顺着他的想法去做了。

柔韧的大腿打开撑在浴缸边上，杂乱的毛发已经被小剪刀剪去了一部分，只剩下短短的根部被剃须泡沫覆盖着，刀片从性器底端的小球开始带着一丝丝的凉意刮擦到会阴的软肉，从来没有接触过坚硬物品的娇弱部位只敢小心翼翼的活动，小孩嘤咛一声身前的性器缓缓的抬起头来，没有了耻毛的遮掩看起来更加楚楚可怜的流着水。拍了拍屁股示意他自己分开自己的臀瓣，刀片刚碰到肛口附近小穴就控制不住的收缩起来，刮到接近尾椎那里时又舒展开来，身前的性器也翘的更高了。

三下五除二的完成了任务，两个人的性欲也被撩拨起来，你低下头亲一亲从未曾品尝过的滑嫩肌肤，还没抬起头顺荣已经迫不及待的反手从置物架上摸出来一管润滑剂塞到你手里，“帮我弄嘛。”

“小荣已经是大孩子了，难道不知道自己的后穴要自己润滑吗？”你没有打开，就着两人阴茎溢出的前列腺液捅进一个指节，小孩瞬间皱着脸喊疼要你出去，可是指尖还是小幅度的摇晃着拇指也加入进去抚摸着紧绷的褶皱，小仓鼠呜咽一声软下声音来求你，“想让老公给我摸嘛……”说着还要摇摇你的手臂，“老公每次都摸的好舒服，用手指都能把我肏射……

听到了想听的话你终于心满意足的拧开了润滑剂的盖子，毫不吝惜的将剩下的大半管都挤到了他的阴茎和穴口，被冰的激灵一下又抬起屁股让自己更好的展现在你的眼前，手指也刮了透明的液体抹到自己的胸前，低声喘息着自己玩弄起胸乳来。

裹满了润滑的手指又一次破开了生涩的甬道，层层叠叠的穴肉裹挟着热意挡住了手指的去路，平滑的指甲轻轻刮骚着柔嫩的软肉试图让他们能放开一条通道，却被下意识收紧的肌肉再一次阻挡。你只好轻声的哄着好久没做紧张的不行的小仓鼠，另一只手沾着润滑去撸动精神奕奕的阳具，胸前挑逗自己乳头的手指也跟着你的律动在缓缓树立起来的小红点上画着圈，一阵酥麻的快感过后连乳晕上的小点都像过了电一样凸显起来，身后也终于能够承受你加入的第二根手指，缓慢的抽插让后穴逐渐回忆起埋藏在身体深处的舒爽，允许你可以撑开紧致的甬道送进更多的润滑，指节弯曲着耸动着顺利的插到了指根处，又变换着方向打开手指让穴口变得更加松软可口。

三根手指齐头并进的时候小仓鼠终于忍不住发出了满足的呻吟，脚背磨蹭着你的腰侧示意你他准备好了可以换真东西上了，可是你还是在已经完全撑开到没有褶皱的穴口里塞进了小拇指，四根手指蜷缩在一起在湿滑的小嘴里转动着抠挖着越近越深，甚至连手掌都想要加入，被彻底开发的陌生感让顺荣发出了断断续续的泣音，“不…不行了……要破掉了，真的不行了…呜……好涨……”可是进入最深的中指又在他的前列腺上一刻不停的扣弄着，灵活的手指比性器更能寻找到身体里隐藏的敏感点，食指也加入蹂躏的队伍夹住那一小块凸起狠狠的骚刮。身前撸动的手指不知道在什么时候就已经停了下来，但是前列腺被刺激的感觉还是让性器滴滴答答的流着水。

“呜呜……不要手……要老公……”小脸都可怜巴巴的皱起来，小仓鼠哽咽着揉捏着自己已经被玩到泛红的乳肉，“老公快插进来，快亲亲小荣，小荣想要你呜呜……”没有什么比想要你三个字更能激发人的征服欲，可是环顾四周也没有看到安全套的身影，你起身想回房间取，却被忍到极限的权顺荣箍住腰身往自己身上拉，“不要套子……要老公……要老公快点插进来让小荣舒服……”  
手指抽出来发出啵的一声，已经习惯了被撑开的穴口缓慢的收缩着，还没恢复原样就又一次被破开，这一次终于是顺荣渴求已久的带着热度的阴茎，鲜少不带套子做的结果就是炙热的阳具和粘膜接触的一瞬间小孩就抖着身子射了出来。没有给他任何缓和的余地就快速的抽插起来，皮肉相亲发出拍击声，黏腻的体液交换发出咕咕唧唧的水声，在高潮后又被强制延长高潮的小朋友颤抖着身子坐在你怀里被从下到上深深的顶弄，断断续续的低吟和舒爽的叹息不绝于耳，刚被刮掉耻毛的会阴将敏感度提升到满格，粗粝的发根摩擦着你的阴茎也带来前所未有的极致感受，皮肤好像被摩擦到发热，整个人都像是被从水里捞上来的一样，腿弯被捞在你的臂弯里起起伏伏，直到你心满意足的射到身体内部他的前端也再一次吐出一股稀薄的精液。

尾声

“那你到底想要怎么吃小荣嘛！”

亲也亲了抱也抱了摸也摸了衣服也脱了，赤裸裸的小孩躺在绵软的被子上抬起脚来按揉着内裤里鼓起的一大包，生日大餐到底要怎么吃你其实还没有想好，但是有一点是确定的。

“要一点一点吃，慢慢的吃一辈子。”


End file.
